el regroso de los potters
by vickypotter007blak
Summary: ¡¡¡ATENCION!.J& L Potter ar resucitado misteriosamente. 5 CAPITULO, HE RESUCITADO 5 CAP
1. Default Chapter

ola!se me acaba de ocurrir esta historia a si que ser clementes que todavia soy novata. y por favor de dejarme vuestras opiniones, me da igual que sean criticas, dudas, tomates, felicitaciones...todo es bien recibido.

bueno sobre esto(me refiero a la histoia)quiero decir que harry cuersa sexto , sirius blak esta vivo y coleando ylibre, harryse a dejao de fijar en cho chang, remus sigue igual, sirius al final se slaio con la suya al matar al puto traidor yque no voy a acer descripciones sobre las que ya conocemos todos ¿ok? pues alla voy.(se esceptua la del principio n.n

* * *

1º james y lily estan vivos! 

en un cementerio, todo esta oscuro y todos estaban muertos menos 1 persona que estaba enfrente de dos tumbas, en ellas ponia, james potter y lily potter.el hombre estaba recordando vijos momentos que tubo con ellos, el hombre era un señor ya mayor, de una barba y pelo largo y blanco, uns ojos azules escondidos bajo unas gafas de media luna, era el director del colegio howarts de magia y hechiceria.

debeis estar orgullosos de vuestro hijo, a crecido sin que nadie este a su lado, asta hace pocos años, james, harry es un escelente buscador el mejor que a pisado howarts, lily a herdador de tis no solo tus ojos si no que tambien tu caracter y inteliegncia, y tambien la astucia de ti james, no se si me ois pero ojala esteis viendo a harry ahora, ningun chico puede con tanta responsabilidad como la suya, el hace creer a todo el mundo que esta bien, pero en le fondo os necesita tanto, sirius es como un padre para harry, pero nunca podra ocupar ese lugar, ni yo tampoco, pero eso no cambia que le quiera como a un hijo, sabeis e pensado en traerle aqui esta en su derecho pero no lo ago ya que creo que seria un fuerte impacto para el, ver las tumbas de sus padres es demasiado incluso para el-dumbledore, cuando ya se iba a air una luz inundo las tumbas dumbledore se giro para ver que habia pasado, las tumbas estaban intactas.-pero que..?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!odio las telarañas, aqui ay una telaraña, estoy encerrada sororrooo!-era un grito de una mujer desesperada.

lily eres tu?-pregunto esta vez la voz de un hombre

si, james sacame de aqui-dijo la tal lily

no puedo, creo que estamos en una tunba-contesto james

que, pero quien a sido el imbecil que me a metido viva en una tumba-grito lily

sois vosotros?-dijo dumbledore asombrado nunca avia pasado algo asi en toda la historia de la magia.

depende de quien sea vosotros?-dijo lily de mal humor

quien es usted-dijo james mas exigiendo que preguntando

albus dumbledore-contesto el

dunbi?pues saquenos que aqui yo no encuentro mi varita-dijo james

ni yo-dijo lily ya mas relajada al saber que dumbledore estaba alli.

claro-respondio el director-bonbarda-dijo el sacando su varita, se produjo una explosion y las tumbas de james y lily quedaron al descubierto.

¡plaf!

las tumbas se abrienron dejando ver a james y lily potter, al salir dumbledore les abrazo y examino que estaban bien. lily y james se abrazaron y se acordaron de su niño.

harry, albus esta bien, dime que no le a pasado nada nunca me lo perdonaria-dijo james

es feliz?tiene amigos?cuantos años tine ya?2?-dijo lily

esta vivo, tine 16 años, tine muchos amigos,vivio asta el año pasado con tu hermana lily, voldemort a intentado matarlo4 veces, ahora vive con sirius, el estubo en azcaban inculpado injustamente se vuestra muerte, harry salvo la piedra filosofal en 1, en 2 se enfrento a un basilisco en la camara secreta de slytherin, en 3 se entero de que sirius era libre y le ayudo a escapar de los demntores, en 4 vivio el renacimiento de voldemort, en 5 bellatrix la prima de sirius murio por manos de su propio primo(NA ejem, k os creiais? que iba dejar via a esa zorra? n.n)y ahora cursa 6...-dumbledore fue interrumpido

espera para el carro, me estas diciendo que harry MI harry esta en peligro por el puto cara serpiente ese de las narices-dijo un james bastante orgulloso y al la vez decepcionado por no aver estado con harry en estos momentos tan duros(mientras esban ablando ya avian salio del cemneterio y avian entrado en los jadines del colegio)

asi es, os presentare esta misma tarde a la hora de la comida de momento estareis con sirius y remus que estan en howartsdomo profesores de defensa de las artes oscuras los 2¿lily te gustaria dar historia?se nos jubilo el año pasado 2 profesores-comento abus

si me encantaria-dijo lily

jame..-intento preguntar albuspero jame sle interrunpio

si lily se queda yo tambien, y como se que me va a decir si acepto ser profesor-dijo james

perfecto daras encantamientos, esperad aqui un momento, cuando dumbledore se marcho lily y james se dieron un beso.

tengo miedo de la manera que reacione harry al vernos-dijo lily

yo tambien, seguro que tine tu caracter-dijo el lo ultimo picaramente.dumbledore regreso un harry, ron y hermione que al ver a lily y jame sse quedaron oO.

bueno hary estanoche yo e ido a la tunba de tus padres y cuando me iba una luz lleno sus tumbas y estaban vivos, se que esto es dificel pero...-explico el director a harry pero fue interrumpido.

mama!papa!-grito harry a los brazos de sus padres y se hecho a llorar e sus brazos.hemione y ron o sabien que hacer, les habia cojido de improvisto, no se lo esperaban para nada esto.

señor potter, señora potter, me llamo hermione grenger soy la mejor amiga de harry-dijo un tanto nerviosa hermione

yo ron weasly-dijo ron

acernos un favor, no nos llameis señores, nos ace sentir demasiado viejos, llamarme lily-dijo la madre de harry, este ya se habia tranquilizao pero no se separaba de ellos como si tuviera miedo a perderlos.

a mi james-dijo james giñando un ojo a los presentes

james!-dijo una voz al fondo!e recibido un enaje de dumbledore diciendome que estabas aqui, pero me lo tome a broma- dijo sirius blak casi a punto de llorar y james igual

hermano! T-T-dijeron los dos al unismo abrazandose

sentimentales n.n-dijo lily, harry se rio ante el comentario de su madre, harmione y ron tambien, encambio james y sirius se abian ido a su mundo.-si os ace gracia esto, ya vereis cuando los conocais mejor.

bueno ya esta todo listo, entremos-dijo albus tambien a puento de reirse de lo que decia lily,

que!abias dicho que a la tarde, a mi me da corte eso de entrar ay y presentarme, e estado muerta durante 16 año!-dijo lily histerica, harry se asusto y casi se queda sordo.

no tienes el valor suficiente pa entrar ay pelirroja-dijo sirius abrazando a lily como habia echo con james.

que nos apostamos?-dijo ella amenazadoramente

nada por que vas a entrar-sirius, todos se esaban riendo, y harry no se creia lo que le estaba pasando, en un solo dia se abia convertido en el adolescente mas feliz de toda gran bretaña.

dumbledore entro junto con el trio de oro y sirius, cada un se fue a sentar a su sitio correspondiente.

por favor chicos me podrias prestar un poco de vuestro timpo, os e encontrado los profesores de encantamientos e hisroia, estos dos profesores a acaban de resucitar ante mis ojos, son los padres de un amigo y compañero vuestro, ellos son james y lily potter, james impartira encantamientos y lily historia.

todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo a harry, y al ver su cra se dieron cuenta que no era ninguna broma.remus que estaba en la mesa de los profesores se quedo atonito.y severus sanape se le congelo la cara.

por favor chicos pasad- dijo el director

entraron james y lily, james sonriente y lily mirando superiormente sirius, por lo cual el tro de oro se rio por lo bajo.pero a james se le quito la sonrisa al ver a suenemigo del colegio, senape.

!TU¡-dijeron los dos a la vezcon un tono que demostraba que ellos dos no se querian ver ni en pintura.

* * *

ya lo termine, xfin el 1 capitulo! x favor dejar reviews, plis, ser clementes conmigo que todavia soy novata 


	2. entre clase y clase y viejos recuerdos

**Explicación de autora: **

**bueno perdón por la tardanza pero espero que os guste este nuevo capi, lo siento mucho por las faltas de ortografía del anterior capi pero lo hice sin el Word que como lo ago siempre y además lo escribí en 3 horas, ese día estaba inspirada menos en las reglas ortográficas, bueno los olas sin h, es decir hola, es que me e acostumbrado a poner en el ordenador hola sin h, lo siento, también en las faltas de cualquier cosa pero es que me pongo escribir y me voy a mi mundo n.nU siento que tuviese tantas faltas ortográficas, este será mas entendible lo prometo. Con lo de Dumbledore ME PONE ENFERMA QUE VAYA TAN TAN TAN LENTO así que tome la iniciativa por así decirlo, pero bueno a partir de ahora tendré paciencia con el y le dejare ir lento como una tortuga o peor aun como un caracol. **

**bueno espero que os guste el capitulo aquí va: **

**2. entre clase y clase y viejos recuerdos **

**- TÚ - gritaron James y Snape **

**- que haces aquí, estas muerto - chillo el profesor de pociones **

**- preferiría estar muerto si yo fuera tu, ya que no conoces el significado del shampoo - contesto James **

**- ni tu del peine - replico Snape (no sabe lo que es el shampoo xD) **

**- a así que lo reconoces - dijo James pasando olímpicamente de lo dicho por el peine **

**- ¿y tu lo del peine? - dijo Snape **

**- no, yo se el significado del peine, sirve para peinarse - contesto James burlonamente, Snape no supo que contestar a eso (que idiota de verdad xD) **

**- james- llamo Lily - estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo **

**james bajo de su nube de egocéntrico y miro a su mujer, en sus ojos vio que no estaba enfadada, cosa que calmo al hombre, después a Harry, su hijo, vio en sus ojos que estaba emocionado, no podía creer que se había comportado como un crío de 15 años, Sirius esta mirado a James de arriba a bajo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era su mejor, James Alan Potter, era el sin duda sus ojos, su modo de mirar, de sonreír, hablar, insultar, defenderse, actuar...era el sin duda alguna, desde hacia años que se había convencido que no iba a volver a ser feliz del todo ya que su "hermano" y su pelirroja habían sido asesinados, por lo que mas se alegraba era por su ahijado, Harry, por fin conocería a sus padres. **

**- ejem, pero haber...si os encontráis con ejem "ese ser" (dijo apuntando a Snape) es normal que reacciones igual que yo, sobre todo si supieses que el y yo en nuestra época de estudiantes no nos llevábamos nada bien, por no decir que no nos parecíamos en nada de nada - intento disculparse por su comportamiento james, todos empezaron a hablar entre si sobre el nuevo profesor, pasaron unos minutos, los terceros mas insoportables de su vida. Todos empezaron a aplaudir al profesor y vociferar su nombre. Incluso algunas decían "tío bueno"; " guapo"; "macizo", hasta se oyó " si tu madre fuera pastelera, un bombón como tu no lo hace cualquiera", ante eso Lily carraspeo un poco, como diciendo, soy su mujer, es de mi propiedad, alejaos de el soy peligrosa, al percatarse James la miro como diciendo " tigresa peligrosa, manteneos al margen", Sirius estaba aplaudiendo con muchísimas ganas, como intentando que no se acabara nunca el aplauso de bienvenida a sus mejores amigos. **

**Cuando acabaron los aplausos, Dumbledore hizo sentar a los nuevos profesores y a los no tan nuevos, cuando ya todo se había calmado y había tranquilidad por así decirlo... **

**- bienvenidas a los nuevos alumnos y a los que ya habéis estado aquí, esta noche Lily y James Potter han vuelto la vida y serán profesores, James impartirá encantamientos y Lily historia de la magia, eso es todo, que aproveche y a comer - dijo Dumbledore a sus alumnos. La cena transcurrió comentado lo sucedido, pero también hubo bromas y risas. Harry estaba muy feliz no sabia como pero había recuperado a sus padres, si alguien lo había hecho no podría dejar de agradecérselo. Mientras unos chicos jóvenes, muy jóvenes estaban observando la escena desde la ventana con un hechizo de invisividilad, sonrieron y se marcharon. **

**La cena paso como debía de pasar y todo el mundo estaba ya durmiendo cada uno en su habitación, menos dos personas que estaban siendo guiadas hacia su nueva habitación. **

**- profesor Dumbledore ¿donde están nuestros horarios de trabajo? - pregunto Lily, ante esto James puso los ojos en blanco **

**- en vuestra habitación, por supuesto, para ir adelantaros algo, a primera hora tenéis con Hufflepuff (así esta escrito en el 5 libro) y Ravenclaw, de 3 curso, eso tu Lily y tu James, con Slytherin y Hufflepuff, 5 curso. **

**- excelente, me va a tocar con las sapientes - dijo sarcásticamente James **

**- olvida por un momento que eres un Gryffindor y trata a los Slytherin igual o al menos lo intentas - replico Dumbledore pedir que james tratara como un igual a una serpiente era como decir que Voldemort era un santo. Siguieron caminando y al final llegaron a la torre mas alta del colegio incluso mas que la de adivinación, había sido así apropósito, mientras Snape u james estuvieran mas lejos mejor, uno el las mazmorras y otro el la torre mas alta. lo gracioso es que eran dos ya que habían hecho mal esa torre, habían dos torres, quien había en la segunda torre era Sirius, la torre se dividía en dos pisos, el bajo, era una sala de estar y por así decirlo también una biblioteca, tenían una chimenea, tres sofás (dos pequeños y uno grande? y dos sillas en las que te podías balancear. el suelo tenia una alfombra que lo cubría completamente(el suelo),era muy bonita, parecía de un tipo árabe y griego, en cada punta de la alfombra había un escudo de cada casa, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, James al percatarse de esto...**

**- Lily ¿para que queremos usar todo eso? - pregunto James haciéndose el tonto, sabia que era para ella eso un punto débil, los libros.**

**- para que va a ser, para preparar las clases - respondió ella con un brillo en los ojos, se fue a ver que tipos de libros había y se quedo mas que fascinada. James rió por lo bajo, saco su barita y murmuro "quemerin cambate" hacia el escudo de Slytherin, no soportaba las serpientes y lo que mas izo gracia es que en vede uno había ahora dos escudos de Gryffindor, los otros no los cambio su mujer se daría cuenta e invertiría el hechizo, y eso no era plan como buen Gryffindor.**

**-James, sabes hay un libro de Quidich aquí, "el Quidich del siglo 21" - comento leyendo el titulo - ahhhh- Lily sintió una cabeza en su hombro se giro y era su marido admirando el libro - me has pegado un susto de muerte - chillo ella, sin mas ni menos James la quito el libro de las manos y se tumbo en el sofá grande, y lo empezó a leer sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina de su mujer.**

**En la sala común de Gryffindor:**

**- no me lo puedo creer mis padres están vivos - dijo un eufórico Harry**

**- si, pero la pregunta del millón es ¿como? - dijo Hermione pensativa**

**- lo importante es que estén vivos - contesto ron por Harry, este se lo agradeció con la mirada, Hermione los miro**

**- Dumbledore los ha visto resucitar, no es una trampa, Sirius los a reconocido, la forma de actuar de los dos es como la describen ellos, es decir TODO EL MUNDO QUE LO CONOCIO - dijo Harry recalcando lo ultimo dicho pero sin alterar la voz**

**- esta bien, pero Harry, no se, es muy extraño - se rindió ella**

**- lo se, pero son ellos, no sabes las veces que e soñado con esto, miles, millones trillones o incluso mas - dijo Harry, Hermione seguía pensando igual pero no quería aguar la felicidad de su mejor amigo.**

**- buenas noches - dijo de pronto Hermione, los chicos la miraron extrañados - mañana hay clase**

**- buenas noches Hermione - dijeron al hunismo ron y Harry, al cabo de una hora ellos también se fueron**

**Despacho de Dumbledore:**

**- fox, amigo, tu sabes mas que yo ¿como han conseguido volver a la vida? - pregunto Dumbledore a su fénix, este solo como respuesta le miro y después a un aparato que tenia en una de sus muchas mesas, Dumbledore lo cogio y lo miro se lo regalo un amigo suyo hacia ya 50 años pero lo recordaba perfectamente.**

_**RECUERDO**_

_**- amigo mío, me tengo que marchar y ya no volveré - dijo un señor de unos 60 años mas o menos, pelo blanco con un poco de barba, alto con ojos verdes azulados, de nombre Mario Muñoz..**_

_**- ¿por que? -pregunto otro hombre de unos 60 y pico, y barba medio larga y blanca igual que su cabello, sus ojos azules estaban escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna, este hombre se llamaba Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**- tengo cosas que hacer Albus amigo mío, pero quiero que te quedes esto - contesto simplemente Mario, saca de su bolsillo un artefacto de color marrón, era una espera, con letras y números muy extraños, que ni siquiera Dumbledore entendía.**_

_**- te lo regalo, pero recuerda siempre esto, un día un moustro matara a quien no es, y eso lo pagara muy caro mas caro que el mismísimo infierno - dicho esto Mario le entrego el objeto a Dumbledore con la palabra en la boca y se tele trasporto a algún lugar.**_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

**- ¿que quisiste decir Mario, sigo sin entender por que te fuiste, ni siquiera podemos mantener contacto ¿porque? - dijo Dumbledore como si Mario estuviese allí. Empezó a examinar el objeto, como si estuviese buscando algo que le dijese como funcionaba (por eso yo no me compro esos aparatos, 1º no vienen con instrucciones 2º no existen XDDD). El profesor se durmió en su silla después de darle mil y una vuelta a la cabeza para que servia ese "trasto"**

**Al amanecer, todos empezaron a despertar, y otros tuvieron que despertar a sus compañeros.**

**Sirius se levanto de muy buen humor ese día, el mejor desde hace casi 16 años, todo volvió a ser mas o menos "normal" el la vida de Sirius Black (si algunas veces no pongo la "c" es por que se me olvida, así que ya os pido perdón por adelantado si se me olvida poner la c de Black), sus mejores amigos HABIAN VUELTO A LA VIDA dios mío pensaba una y otra vez el amimago ilegal. Se ducho, vistió, peino y como no se puso colonia, después de arreglarse se puso en marcha hacia ella habitación de sus mejores amigos que estaba bastante cerca de la suya, eran las 7.30 de la mañana, al llegar a su destino, empezó a llamar, como nadie contestaba, empezó a llamar mas fuerte, hasta que una mujer pelirroja en camisón negro abrió la puerta con una cara de mala leche que daba miedo.**

**- ahhh...eres tu Sirius ¿por que narices me despiertas a las siete y media de la mañana? si puede saberse - dijo Lily poniendo una sonrisa forzada**

**- ehhh - vacilo Sirius - pues... dentro de una hora empiezan las clases y quería saber como estabais - dijo el una de las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza**

**- claro...y yo soy monja y de clausura, venga no me vaciles ¿que querías? - contesto la mujer dejándolo pasar al salón **

**- ¿quien es? - dijo una voz mas dormida que un oso en invierno**

**- Sirius – contesto Lily a la voz**

**- aaaaa, por que siempre tienes la manía de aparecer cuando estoy dormido - dijo James asomándose al salón **

**- ya ves... - contesto Sirius con una sonrisa**

**- tu no vienes a joderme, te conozco, dentro de tu cabeza ay una pregunta que te la esta comiendo - dijo James astutamente**

**- no, no que va - mintió Sirius**

**- ¿desde cuando nos conocemos Canuto? - pregunto James, Sirius le miro desconcertado**

**- desde los cinco años - contesto sin darle importancia**

**- ¿crees que no es tiempo suficiente para que no sepa a que vienes? - dijo James**

**- vale tu ganas, si, tienes razón ay algo que me esta comiendo el coco - contesto Sirius levantando las manos en alto (como cuando te atracan y te dicen levantar las manos, pues así)**

**- aja - dijo el con una sonrisa que derritió a su mujer y Sirius se hecho a reír (xD)**

**- ¿como puede ser, que estéis aquí? es tan extraño, dios mío, no creí volver a veros y estáis aquí, delante mío, es tan extraordinario – confeso Sirius**

**- no lo sabemos, la verdad, nosotros también nos lo hemos preguntado bastantes veces desde ayer y no hemos hallado respuesta - contesto Lily **

**En la sala común de Gyffindor, un chico de dieciséis años estaba rezando a cualquiera que le escuchase que tuviese, encantamientos, historia y defensa contra las artes oscuras en el mismo día y que fueran dobles las clases, ese chico era Harry Potter, un chico que desde ayer no era huérfano.**

**- Harry ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto extrañado Ron por el comportamiento de su amigo**

**- ¿e? a eres tu, joder me habías asustado, no ves que estaba concentrado, ojala nos toque todas nuestras materias favoritas hoy – contesto Harry **

**- jajaja, si yo también quiero eso, pero mira esto – se río Ron pasándole una hoja a su amigo**

**- mierdaaaa- chillo Harry, la hoja eran los horarios de clases (os acordáis Ron es prefecto**

**Hoy le tocaban a primera hora con los Slytherin y POCIONES, a Harry casi le da algo (NOTA INPORTANTE antes de que viniesen James y Lily no tenían todavía los horarios como no tenían a dos profesores… y materias importantes…) después herbologia y DCAO. Dos horas de transformaciones y adivinación.**

**- tenemos el consuelo que hoy nos toca DCAO- dijo Ron**

**- supongo – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día muy duro.**

**- anímate hombre –intento "animar" Ron**

**- podría ser mi vida peor al menos ya no soy huérfano – dijo Harry mirando el lado positivo de su situación **

**- si, ahora vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre- dijo Ron**

**- jajaja, esta bien, tengo interés por que clases van a tener que dar mis padres – dijo Harry.**

**Cuando llegaron al gran comedor no vieron a los padres de Harry, ni a Sirius ni tampoco a Remus.**

**- ¿donde estarán? – comento Hermione sentándose junto con sus dos mejores amigos y así formando el trío de oro.**

**- no se, a lo mejor estarán preparando las clases, o se abran quedado hablando por algún pasillo – dijo Harry **

**- no, aun mejor, tu padre se encontró con Snape y le pego una paliza – dijo ilusionado Ron **

**- no creo que la madre de Harry viese con buenos ojos eso que acabas de decir – riño Hermione**

**- nadie había hablado así a Snape, ni siquiera Sirius – dijo Ron admirado**

**- la verdad es que yo también me quede un poco admirada, ya era hora que alguien le pusiera en su sitio a Snape –dijo Hermione**

**- la verdad es que yo también me quede un poco sorprendido ¿tanto se odiaran? – pregunto Harry **

**- somos enemigos jurados, hijo – dijo una voz detrás suya, casi matan del susto al trío de oro**

**- hola, pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la vez**

**- por que Snape me pidió salir en 2º curso- intervino Lily**

**- ¿¿¿Qué?- gritaron Harry y Ron apunto de un ataque de asco (de parte de Snape claro esta agg, de solo imaginarlo). James le miro celoso a Lily, esta se rio de su marido por lo infantil que era algunas veces.**

**- no me mires así tonto, yo te quiero a ti – dijo Lily**

**- ya lose, pero de solo pensar que ese te quiere…- comento James**

**- DA ASCO –dijeron todos a la vez**

**- pelirroja, gafas os queréis dar prisa –dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos**

**- no me llames gafas – dijo James dando una colleja a su mejor amigo**

**- ¡a! oye encimas me pegas, maltratador de amigos –se quejo Sirius**

**- yo no soy un maltratador soy un maltratado – replico James mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores**

**- claro y yo soy un monje, no te jode – contesto Sirius**

**- ¡anda! Por fin te as dado cuenta, eres un monje, ¿después de tanto tiempo y seguías sin saberlo? Mira que eres idiota- dijo James**

**- ja-ja-ja- me parto de risa – contesto Sirius sarcásticamente haciendo gestos coo si se riera (os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación)**

_**clase de historia de magia:**_

_**Profesora Lily Potter**_

**- todos estaban en clase tirando avines de papel, canutos, notitas, mientras una Lily intentaba dar clase, NADIE la atendía. Se acordó de un recuerdo de estaba en ella de estudiante**

_**Principio del recuerdo**_

_**Clase de historia, 7º curso de Gryffindor.**_

_**- James, presta atención a la clase –dijo una joven Lily**_

_**- ¿Qué? Si es un puto royo – reclamo un chico que estaba intentado echar una cabezadita en su mesa**_

_**- no lo es – contesto Lily**_

_**- Lily, todos Hogwarts entiende por historia, NO HACER NADA, te aburres demasiado, si al menos fuera divertida – dijo James**_

_**Fin del recuerdo **_

**- eso es –murmuro Lily por lo bajo – quien no me preste atención se quedara sin una sesión de chistes antes de que toque el timbre.**

**Toda la clase dejo de hablar, limarse las uñas, tirar aviones, notitas y de echar una cabezadita y la miro Lily se felicito a si mimas. Una mano se levanto.**

**- ¿si?**

**- me llamo Trise Moran, quería saber y creo que todos nos lo estamos preguntado ¿por que esta aquí entre nosotros? Es decir ¿usted no estaba muerta? Lo digo sin querer ofender **

**- no pasa nada- sonríe Lily- en primer lugar en esta clase no voy a responder preguntas personales pero hoy voy a hacer la excepción, no tengo ni idea de por que estoy aquí ahora mismo, pero si digo la verdad me encanta estarlo- respondió Lily a la pregunta de la alumna, todos quedaron intrigados pero al parecer su profesora podría ser inflexible – bueno hoy daremos la historia de cómo recuperaron los duendes su territorio arrebatado a la fuerza por los gigantes, todo empezó…**

_**Clase de encantamientos: **_

_**Profesor James Potter **_

**Todos estaban ansiosos por comenzar la clase, James ayer por la noche se hizo respetado al discutir con el profesor de pociones Severus Snape, desde ayer alias Quejicus. Las chicas de Hogwarts se habían quedado coladas por el desde el primer momento, TODAS, pero eso no extraño mucho a sus conocidos, incluida su mujer Lily, ya que James poseía un cuerpo 10, una sonrisa perfecta… pero su mujer se ponía celosa, pero se recordaba a si misma que James nunca se fijaría en alguien que no sea ella, y eso lo sabia a la perfección, su marido se lo demostró hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**James llego a su clase de 1º hora tarde apropósito, la idea de dar clases a un Slytherin no le hacia ni la menor gracia, al menos tenia el consuelo de que también daría a Hufflepuff en la misma clase, llego y vio a que todas las miradas se posaban en el los de Slytherin por curiosidad y un poco de asco y los Hufflepuff, las chicas por que estaban locas por el desde ayer y los chicos con interés como queriendo descubrir que pensaba su profesor, James como hacia en su tiempo en Hogwarts cuando todas las miradas se fijaban en el, las ignoraba olímpicamente.**

**- bueno clase, hoy daremos en encantamiento de protección mas avanzado que se conoce "_intosprotemiun"_, solo un mago con un poder asombroso puede conjurarlo, antes de que me interrumpáis con algún comentario grotesco algún bromista de la clase – toda la clase pensando, joder ¿será verdad que fue el líder de Hogwarts? Por lo que parece se lo sabe todo (xD)- es por que quiero probar hasta que nivel de magia podéis llegar, así sabré quien necesita mas mi ayuda y quien no – comento James a toda su clase – repetir conmigo _intosprotemiun_ , sin varita por favor – pidió al ver que todos sacaban sus varita**

**-_INTOSPROTEMIUN-_ grito toda la clase al hunismo, James sonrió a la clase, cosa que derritió a las chicas**

**- ahora con la varita – **

**Todos empezaron a practicar, mientras James tomaba notas de todos, de cómo lo hacían, su manera de agarrar la varita, si estaban seguros de lo que hacían o no, absolutamente todo lo que hacían los alumnos lo anotaba, no se perdía detalle. Cuando termino de tomar notas los alumnos seguían practicando, no habían conseguido hacer el hechizo ni por asomo. James empezó a pensar como podría haber resucitado, era extraño, empezó a pensar mentalmente quien podría tener tanto poder como eso, claro estaba que merlín, pero eso lo descarto al instante era un tontería pensar que fue merlín quien lo hizo, ¿guerreras? No, ¿para que? No se llevaban bien los magos y los guerreros, eran poderosos, si, pero no hasta tal punto ¿Quién o Que podría tener tanto poder? Se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez. Sono la campana ¿tan pronto? Se pregunto James.**

**En un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts.**

**- ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo que habéis hecho? – dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y una barba recién salidos (es decir cuando un chico no se afeita en una semana, pos mas o menos así) ojos verdes azulados. Estaba mirando fijamente a dos chicas y dos chicos.**

**- es que fue injusto murieron a los 21 años – exclamo una de las chicas, rubia, pero un poco ondulado y ojos marrones**

**- además, hemos demostrado ser los mas poderosos – dijo con orgullo un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules**

**- Rubén te lo advierto no es hora de acerté el chulo –dijo el anciano de ojos verdes azulados – sabes yo soy medio mago medio….**

**Ya por fin termine el capitulo 10 PAGINAS, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, sin faltas de ortografía, alguna se me habrá escapado ¬ ¬ , así que no me echéis tomates, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron un reviews, no los culpo por decir las faltas, lo admito, el anterior capi tenia demasiadas…**

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo Lily y James descubrirán que los resucito, los 4 chicos misteriosos como castigo que les pondrá el medio mago medio…(creían que lo iba a decir, no soy mala, muahahaha) sera ir a Hogwarts y hacerse pasar por magos, lo pasaran canutas, pero no podran decir que son.**

_**PUBLICIDAD**_

_**Tengo que hacer publicidad sobre mis fics T-T**_

_**Ronda de preguntas:**_

**_Trata de que James Potter, Lily Evans, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Hermione Grenger, Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, contestan preguntas que hacéis vosotros. ¿Cómo? Mandándome REVIEWS con las preguntas si no hay REVIEWS no hay capitulo. También podéis mandar mensajes para los personajes. La historia es mía_**

_**La guerra de los merodeadores y las amazonas ¿o no?**_

_**Los merodeadores y las amazonas se han declarado la guerra, pero a trabes de esa guerra los chicos y las chicas empiezan a sentirse atraídos, romance, acción, bromas, venganzas, castigos… lo tiene todo.**_

_**La historia es mía**_

_**Una profecía, un regreso y los merodeadores**_

_**El trío de oro viaja al pasado a trabes de una poción mas hecha. Allí conocen a los mermadores y las amazonas que Hermione se une a ellas.**_

_**Romance, humor, acción y la venganza mas grande en la historia de Hogwarts contra os Slytherin.**_

_**La historia es mia**_


	3. nuevos alumnos

**Gracias a todos los que me seguís todos vuestros RR los leo con mucha ilusión GRACIAS y siento la demora**

_**asi, recordad que james y lily solo llevan una noche y una mañna resuctados!**_

__

_**2. nuevos alumnos pero un poco… ¿extraños?**_

**En un lugar muy lejos del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en un lujoso despacho, con muchas maquinas extrañas, estaban reunidos unos chicos de de unos 14 años, había dos chicos, vestidos son pantalones ajustados negros, y una camisa también ajustada negra, las chicas en cambio vestían con un falda que llegaba asta las rodillas con una raja bien larga, blanca, una camisa sin tirantes negra unas botas altas que las llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Mario Muñoz, estaba sentado enfrente se esos 4 jóvenes.**

**Celinda Sandos, una chica rubia natural, pelo un poco undulado y ojos marrones.**

**Marsa Tuanec, pelirroja, ojos grises que la daban un toque misterioso.**

**Rubén Gora, pelo negro y ojos azules, bastante chulo, pero siempre que le necesitabas le tenias a tu lado.**

**Luis Gonder, ojos verdes claro y pelo negro, lo que se dice un tío macizo ( 0 )**

**- profesor, castíguenos si quiere, pero tanto usted como yo y como ellos, sabemos que hicimos lo correcto – dijo Marsa en un tono solemne.**

**- (suspiro)…esta bien, n os castigare duramente tendréis que ingresar a Hogwarts como castigo, utilizar varita en vede vuestras manos para hacer magia, os haceros pasar por magos – dijo Mario mirando a los ojos a uno por uno.**

**- ¿SE HA VUESTO LOCO?- todos los jóvenes**

**- no**

**- si, ya creo que se volvió loco – dijo Celinda**

**- ¡somos guerreros! – chillo Marsa**

**- exacto, no merecemos eso, somos distintos a los magos, somos… - dijo Luis **

**- diferentes ¿en que? Que ellos hacen magia con una varita y nosotros con nuestras manos – dijo desafiante el profesor**

**- no solo eso, nosotros no solo nos preparamos mentalmente sino también físicamente – dijo Rubén**

**- os quedareis un año allí, no quiero que digáis que sois guerreros en ninguna parte del castillo, no quiero que la arméis (miro a Celinda y Marsa) controlar vuestros temperamentos (miro a todos) y ni se os ocurra caer en Slytherin por que os mataría, aunque lo mas seguro que caigáis en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw y ahora marchaos hacer vuestras maletas.**

**Escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería:**

**- Harry tu padre es un excelente profesor – dijo un chico en la mesa de Gryffindor**

**- pues tu madre no se queda atrás – dijo otro**

**- es verdad – secundo otro alumno de Gryffindor**

**- hoy e tenido clase con el a 2º y no veas¡es el mejor profesor que hemos y tendremos de encantamientos! – dijo el 1º chico que hablo**

**- me alegro que os caigan bien – dijo Harry todavía no había hablado mucho con sus padres, llegaron al cabo de unos minutos las lechuzas entraban un fénix se acerco a el, lo miro bien no era fox, de eso estaba seguro, cogio la carta que traía y le acaricio¡la carta era de sus padres! La abrió.**

**Hola cariño, soy tu madre:**

**No hemos podido hablar ayer, una pena la verdad, tenemos tanto que contarnos ¿no¿Si tienes ya novia¿si tienes dificultades en alguna asignatura?... todo tipo de cosas hijo. Ya se que ha sido un fuerte choque para ti, volver a vernos, no te extrañes si hay dos tipos de letras, tu padre esta a mi lado mientas lo escribo y tiene una pluma y tinta.**

**_Es verdad, ayer no pudimos hablar y tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, como ya a dicho, aquí, tu mama. Bueno ya se que esto te resulta extraño, pero ya te acostumbraras, tranquilo. Además tendré como hacer una broma y no te puedan echar las culpas. (_Aquí se corrió la tienta)**

**Harry, si tu padre te enseña a hacer eso me avisas, que ya me encargo yo te de el. (Otra vez la tinta se corrió)**

**_No le hagas caso a tu madre, te enseñare. Harry, hoy a las 5 de la tarde en el lago. Hablaremos, que me estoy hartando de la mirada de reproche de tu madre, me hace sentir un crió cuando me mira así T-T_**

**Besos.**

**- ¿de quien es la carta Harry? – pregunto Ron curioso de ver así a su amigo (con los ojos llenos de felicidad)**

**- de mis padres – contesto el – sabéis se me hace raro decir que es de mis padres**

**- es normal eso, nunca les has tenido a tu lado, o al menos no te acuerdas – dijo Hermione**

**Harry no pudo contestar Dumbledore estaba pidiendo un poco de atención a todos los alumnos. **

**- queridos alumnos, siento interrumpir vuestro desayuno, pero tenemos a unos alumnos nuevos de ultima hora. Ellos son Celinda Sandos, Marsa Tuanec, Rubén Gora y Luis Gonder. – dijo Dumbledore mientras entraban unos chicos de unos 15 años, por las puertas del gran comedor.**

**Todos se los quedaron viendo, tenían como una belleza sobrenatural, según algunos alumnos. **

**Celinda Sandos, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de campana, y una camiseta en la que se veían escritas las letras "el sexo nubla la vista", ganándose así, unas miradas de reproche de algunos profesores, y algunas sonrisas divertidas de otros (adivinar quienes xD).**

**Marsa Tuanec, tenía puesto, una minifalda ajustada de color negro y una camisa negra ajustada. También se llevo una mirada de reproche de profesores pero no solo por la minifalda si no por sus botas que la llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas (negras).**

**Rubén Gora, llevaba una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros.**

**Luis Gonder, unos pantalones de chándal grises, con una camisa de Niké en color blanco.**

**Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se quedaron muy impresionados, por como vestían, menos los hijos de muggles, que reconocieron la ropa, ya que así vestían ellos en verano. Causaron mucho furor, en el primer momento, todos murmuraban en que casa podrían quedar. Vieron que la Prof. McGonagal estaba al lado de un taburete y que en una mano llevaba el sombrero seleccionador. Celinda miro divertida eso. **

**- muy bien- empezó a hablar la Prof. McGonagal – cuando diga vuestros nombres os sentareis y os colocare el sombrero. Celinda Sandos**

**Celinda se sentó en el viejo taburete mientras le colocaban el sombrero seleccionador.**

**- "vaya, vaya, pero si tu no eres bruja. Pero tienes poder mágico, eres valiente y leal, darías todo por los que quieres, pero también eres muy inteligente, y astuta." – empezó a hablar en sombrero con Celinda.**

**- "pos va a ser que si – contesto egocéntricamente esta**

**- bueno…te voy a poner en…GRYFFINDOR **

**Todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos, mientras Celinda caminaba hacia la mesa.**

**Marsa Tuanec (Gryffindor)**

**Luis Gonder (Gryffindor)**

**Rubén Gora (Gryffindor)**

**En la mesa de los profesores…**

**- ¿Cómo se han atrevido a venir así? – exclamo la profesora McGonagal escandalizada**

**- ¿de donde vienen? – pregunto Lily**

**- no lose, un viejo amigo mío, Mario Muñoz, me pidió que los aceptara en el colegio durante un año, y creerme, Mario es gente de la que te puedes fiar – explico Dumbledore a todos los profesores.- hace mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de mi viejo amigo Mario, al menos unos 63 años**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mesa de Gryffindor:**

**- hola¿Cómo es que no vivisteis ayer? – pregunto Hermione **

**-pensábamos que íbamos a ir a otra escuela, aunque siempre hemos querido conocer Hogwarts – explico Celinda con una convención que ninguno de sus amigos habría logrado tener.**

**- ¿a cual ibais a ir? – pregunto Hermione**

**- a Salen – respondió Rubén esta vez**

**- bueno en todos casos… ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- dijeron al hunismo Ron y Harry.**

**- ¡gracias! – agradeció Marsa con una sonrisa **

**- bueno y… ¿si nos vamos a la sala común? – propuso Harry**

**- vale – acepto Marsa a la invitación**

**- yo no – dijeron los restantes – tengo ganas de comer algo**

**- bueno…pues vamos- dijo Harry con un poco de vergüenza al ir solo con la chica nueva**

"**tengo que reconocer que es muy guapa" pensó Harry**

**- ¿por donde se va? – pregunto mirando todo curiosa Marsa**

**- por aquí – respondió Harry indicándola el camino – no eres inglesa ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Marsa riendo un poco**

**- no tienes rasgos ingleses – respondió avergonzado Harry **

**- soy española, y bien orgullosa de serlo (si alguien lee este fic, que no piense mal, es así la chica)**

**- ¡vaya¿Es bonito España? – pregunto curioso Harry**

**- si, lo que más me gusta es bailar sevillanas - respondió Marsa encantada - ¡ole!**

**Se empezaron a reír los dos, sin saber muy bien por que, y así…hablando de su vida (Marsa emitiendo que era una guerrera)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mesa de Slytherin:**

**- ¿habéis visto? La chica esa esta como el lomo – dijo un Slytherin a Malfoy **

**- si…y se ha ido con Potter…no lo pienso tolerar, siempre se lleva todo lo bueno – respondió Malfoy**

**Dicho esto Malfoy salio corriendo detrás de Harry y Marsa, al cabo de cinco minutos los alcanzo.**

**- ¡POTTER! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DEJAR RR POR FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	4. Celos y recuerdos en familia

_**Celos y recuerdos en familia**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Mesa de Slytherin:**

**- ¿habéis visto? La chica esa esta como el lomo – dijo un Slytherin a Malfoy **

**- si…y se ha ido con Potter…no lo pienso tolerar, siempre se lleva todo lo bueno – respondió Malfoy**

**Dicho esto Malfoy salio corriendo detrás de Harry y Marsa, al cabo de cinco minutos los alcanzo.**

**- ¡POTTER! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Harry se giro, al escuchar su apellido, y se quedo mirando a Malfoy con una mirada que mataría. Malfoy ignoro la mirada de Harry olímpicamente. **

**- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Harry fríamente**

**- a ella – contesto de la misma manera Malfoy**

**- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry **

**- por que la quiero para mi – contesto simplemente Malfoy**

**- y tu vas y eres tan idiota que te crees, que me voy a ir contigo, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, no te jode el flipado este – intervino Marsa**

**- tu te callas – la ordeno Malfoy con arrogancia**

**- ¿pero tu que coño te crees? Que me vas a mandar¿tu a mi? No me hagas reír – contesto Marsa **

**- tu te callas por que lo digo yo – grito Malfoy**

**- tu no eres nadie para mandarla, ella puede hacer lo que la de la gana – contesto Harry por Marsa. Malfoy cogio y agarro de la mano a Marsa, intentado arrastrarla con el. Harry cogio y metió una ostia a Malfoy y así liberando a Marsa que estaba apunto de decir algo al Slytherin.**

**Harry y Marsa se marcharon. Cuando llegaron a un retrato de una señora gorda, Harry se detuvo enfrente a el.**

**- _griteríos sangos- _dijo Harry**

**_-_ ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Marsa**

**- correcto – interrumpió la señora del retrato a Harry que iba a contestar, así dejando pasar a los chicos a una sala.**

**- esta es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Solo los Gryffindor sabemos la contraseña para poder entrar, aquella es tu habitación, dormirás con la hermana de Ron, se llama Giny. – explico Harry a Marsa señalando primero a la sala común y después una habitación. **

**-oh…vale – dijo sorprendida Marsa.**

**Harry y Marsa se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala y empezaron a hablar.**

**- ¿como es el colegio de donde vienes, e oído hablar de el, pero no se como es – pregunto Harry al cabo de un rato**

**- pues…- empezó Marsa intentado pensar en algo convincente**

**- ¿Qué pasa¿No puedes hablar de el? – se extraño Harry al ver la cara de concentración de la chica.**

**- no, no es eso…bueno Harry, me caes muy bien…pero no te he dicho la verdad, yo no vengo de Salen, ni siquiera soy bruja, si tengo poderes mágicos pero…yo no los canalizo a trabes de una varita, si no de mis manos. Soy una guerrera, el verdadero nombre de mi colegio es Guendits. Siento no habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero es que se me prohibido, pero bueno…me has caído muy bien, y veo en tus ojos que eres alguien en el que se puede confiar, por eso te lo he dicho – explico Marsa sin dejarse interrumpir por Harry**

**- ¿una guerrera? - pregunto el**

**- si – dijo Marsa asintiendo**

**- ¿que es eso¿como es¿Por qué somos distintos¿acaso no puedes hacer magia con varita? – pregunto Harry**

**- bueno veras…es un poco difícil de explicar, mi mundo mágico y el tuyo son el mismo pero a la vez no. Veras, por ejemplo cualquier guerrero/a que sepa mas o menos utilizar sus poderes seria mas o menos igual de poderoso que Merlín. Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas, pero la regla más importante es no alterar el ciclo de la vida. Podemos viajar al pasado o al futuro, se necesita un carné y pasar muchos exámenes para eso, claro, pero lo que es mas curioso entre nosotros es que todos los guerreros somos hermosos, sin excepción, pero cada uno se parece a un animal, yo todavía no e averiguado cual es el mío. Pero escúchame bien, esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, me meterías en líos y muy gordos, no se porque te estoy contando esto, será porque veo que tienes el corazón puro, no lo se, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. ¿Me lo prometes? – explico Marsa tan bien como pudo **

**- si, claro, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Pero…yo puedo hacer magia…pero no igual que la tuya ¿no? – prometió Harry**

**- si puedes, pero es muy difícil, que puedas llegar a hacer algo, como lo ago yo, igual que a mi, me va a ser difícil usar la varita – explico Marsa**

**- hagamos un trato, yo te enseño como usar la varita y tu a mi a hacer magia con las manos – propuso Harry**

**- vale- acepto encantada la chica.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N.A: a partir de ahora cuando hablen solo a poner detrás del 2º guión (-) el nombre solo. ¿OK?**

_**5 de la tarde: El lago.**_

**Una pareja de unos 36 años (no se que edad tienen) estaban hablando en el lago, esa pareja estaba casada y con un hijo de 16 años, cuyo nombre era Harry James Potter. La pareja era James y Lily Potter, esperando a su hijo, cerca de un inmenso lago, donde habitaba un enorme calamar gigante.**

**- hola – saludo un chico detrás de ellos**

**- ven hijo, siéntate con nosotros – Lily**

**Harry se sentó entre medias de sus padres.**

**- te hemos visto salir hoy con una chica del gran comedor – James **

**- James no seas cotilla. Bueno dinos – Lily**

**Harry al escucharlos se puso rojo como un tomate.**

**- ella solo es una amiga. **

**- es muy inteligente, pero un "poco" torpe con la varita – James. Harry pensó por un momento en decir a sus padres lo que le dijo Marsa antes, pero como le había prometido, no se lo podía decir a nadie, y eso incluía a sus padres.**

**- James, no la critiques, Harry cuéntanos¿como te a ido sin nosotros? – Lily**

**- mmm…en primer curso rescate la piedra filosofal, en segundo sobreviví a un basilisco, en tercero, conocí quien era el verdadero traidor, en cuarto participe en el torneo de los tres magos, y en quito, me hice profesor particular de DCAO – Harry **

**- ¿Qué! – James y Lily**

**- voy a matar a Albus – Lily**

**- tranquilicémonos, bueno, Harry, como no nos conoces muy bien, pregúntanos…lo que quieras – James – aunque también voy a matar a Albus**

**- ¿Cómo es que cuando erais jóvenes os llevabais mal? – Harry**

**- pues a hora que lo mencionas, yo solo me defendía, tu madre me tiraba platos a la cabeza – James**

**- ¡eso es mentira! – Lily**

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_**- Potter, te vas a acordar de mi para el resto de tus días – Grito una chica de unos 15 años, pelirroja, ojos verdes esmeraldas y bastante guapa, en medio del gran comedor**_

**_- venga Evans, sal conmigo, te lo pasaras estupendamente, te soy mi palabra de merodeador – dijo un joven de pelo azabache, ojos avellanas escondidos detrás de unas gafas, de la misma edad de la joven._**

**_- antes muerta que salir contigo, eres un creído, embustero y un cabrón- respondió la joven tarándole un plato a la cabeza._**

_**- venga Evans, soy el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, no me puedes decir que no, no lo niegues, estas a mis pies, venga una cita – dijo el chico cuyo nombre era James Potter**_

_**- ¿no será al revés¿Que tu no sabes que hacer para conseguirme y llamar mi atención? – contesto la chica dando en el clavo**_

_**- no te flipes Evans – James**_

_**- ¡QUE TE DEN POTTER! – Grito la chica que se llama Lily Evans**_

_**FIN DE FALSH BLACK**_

**- mama¿pero por que discutíais, no lo entiendo – Harry**

**- es que cuando tu padre era joven era un egocéntrico, entupido…. Bueno que era insoportable. **

**- ¡eso no es verdad, era el chico mas popular de todo Hogwarts, todas las chicas estaban a mis pies, era el chico mas guapo e inteligente de toda la escuela – James**

**- Bueno si eras, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, pero no el mas inteligente, y tampoco tenias a todas las chicas a tus pies – Lily**

**- jajaja – Harry**

**-¿por que te ríes? – James**

**- pues por que parecéis que sois de mi edad, discutís como dos adolescentes – Harry**

**- Eso es mentira – Lily**

**- además que te as creído que tus padres son unos vejestorios, que tenemos 35 años (no se que edad tienen así que… ¬ ¬) – James**

**

* * *

****Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

**Harry es le único que puede DERROTAR a Voldemort, NADIE excepto EL puede.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo - - y gracias por su paciencia**

**Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. **

**Dejen RR**


	5. QUIDICH

* * *

En el anterior capitulo... 

**En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta por donde habían entrado Sirius y Harry, dejando paso a James Potter, se sentó en un sillón, como si fuera normal hacer lo mismo todos los días. **

**- hola – James - ¿Qué hacéis? **

**- pues le iba a contar a Harry, como creamos esta habitación. – Sirius **

**- oh, lo mas difícil fue el campo de fuerza, tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo los tres, para que funcionara, recogimos información sobre las protecciones de Hogwarts y las copiamos…nos costo año y medio casi poner un campo de fuerza en condiciones…pero lo mejor fue cuando…. **

* * *

_**6. Recuerdos y las Amazonas.**_

**En la habitacion de las amazonas...**

**- Muy bien, tenemos que planear que les vamos a hacer, y esta vez que no sea ninguna atvertencia - Lily**

**- Nos faltan ingrediemtes ¿donde vamos a conseguirlos? - Kate**

**- No lo se - Respondio sinceramente Ely**

**- yo se donde conseguir pelos de araña gigante - Hermione**

**- ¿donde?- Kate**

**- En el bosque prohibido hay una araña gigante que se llama Aragog, pero es muy peligrosa y tiene muchos hijos y hijas - Hermione**

**- ¿en el bosque? - Pregunto Lily, Hermione en forma de respuesta asintio con la cabeza**

**- ¿en que piensas? - Pregunto Ely a Lily**

**- no tenemos otro remedio que entrar alli y...ariesgarnos - Lily**

**- Es peligroso - Kate**

**- Lo se, pero no podemoshecharnos atras - Dijo Lily**

**- tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien, para que no salga nada mal - Ely**

**- Si - Asintio Hermione preocupada**

**- Dime una cosa Hermione ¿como sabes que esta alli en este tiempo? - Pregunto Lily**

**- Solo puedo decirte que lo se - Dijo Hermione recordando su aventura en 2º año**

**" No se por que, pero esta chica oculta muchas cosas, es como si hubiera**


	6. quidich!

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**- mama¿pero por que discutíais, no lo entiendo – Harry**

**- es que cuando tu padre era joven era un egocéntrico, entupido…. Bueno que era insoportable. **

**- ¡eso no es verdad, era el chico mas popular de todo Hogwarts, todas las chicas estaban a mis pies, era el chico mas guapo e inteligente de toda la escuela – James**

**- Bueno si eras, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, pero no el mas inteligente, y tampoco tenias a todas las chicas a tus pies– Lily**

**- jajaja – Harry **

**- ¿por que te ríes? – James**

**- pues por que parecéis que sois de mi edad, discutís como dos adolescentes – Harry**

**- Eso es mentira – Lily**

**- además que te as creído que tus padres son unos vejestorios, que tenemos 35 años (no se que edad tienen así que… ¬ ¬) – James.**

* * *

**5. Entrenamiento y prensa**

**- Yo no e dicho que seas viejos, si no, que os deberia dar verguenza comportaros asi - Se excuso harry**

**- ¿asi como? - pregunto James**

**- Pues como dos crios - Respondio Lily**

**- asi que te pasas a su lado ¿e? - refunfuño James**

**- si, por que tiene razon, nos hemos peleado como dos autenticos crios de dos años - contesto Lily**

**- pues a los 16 te comporatbas asi - le recordo James**

**- ¿si? jajaja, me gustaria averlo visto - intervino Harry**

**- no la hagas caso, eso es totalmente mentira, el que se comportaba asi era tu padre - se defendio Lily**

**- si, tienes razon, pero yo tambien la tengo - dijo James**

**- no es verdad - Lily**

**-si - James**

**-no - Lily**

**-si - James**

**-no - Lily**

**- si - James**

**- no - Lily**

**-si - James**

**-si - Lily - mladita sea**

**- ves, yo tengo razon, y tu no - contesto James**

**- vale...pero no hace falta que lo restrieges por la cara - Lily**

**- jajajaj - se emperzo a reir Harry, sus padres se le quedaron un momento mirando, y se le unieron a el, riendo, y empezaron a jugar, hacerse cosquillas, a jugar a pillarse...etc.**

* * *

**Despacho de Albus Dumbledore**

**Albus Dumbledore, llacia, sentado sobre su silla, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la noche de la resurecion de los Potter, nda cuadraba, el mismo, habia estado alli, vio con sus propios ojos , todo lo que paso, nada ni nadia habia conseguido algo asi, en años, centenares de años, solo habia un libro que explica como se podia hacer algo semejante, pero nadie, incluso con el poder del ibro, podria haber conseguido algo asi, sea la razon por la que fuese que James y Lily Potter hayan resucitado, Albus Dumbledore, no conseguia hayar explicacion alguna, y por si no fuera poco, esos chicos...Celinda Sandos, Marsa Tuanec, Ruben Gora y Luis Gonder, su paricion fue muy extraña, vinieron a Hogwarts poco despues de que James y Lily resucitaran, todo era muy extraño, pero, no podia haber relacion alguna entre una y otra cosa¿como podrian haber hecho esos chicos algo asi? eso era imposible, ni siquiera sabian como hacer el hechizo mas simple en condiciones...**

**TOC TOC**

**Alguien estaba llamando a la ventana...una lechuza, si, una simple lechuza, bastante comun, de un color marron y de una estatura media.**

**El director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria se levantanto,y comino hacia la ventana, solo deteniendose para acariciar a su fenix, que este se lo agradecia con una corta pero melodiosa melodia. Cuando llego a la ventana y la abrrio, asi dejando pasar a la lechuza que espera afuera. La lechuza se poso en el hombro del viejo pero fuerte Dumbledore, este le desato la carta que estaba atada con extrema delicadeza en la pata de la lechuza.**

**- Me resultas familiar lechuza, no se donde ni cuando, pero me resultas muy familiar, como si fueras de alguien a que extraño mucho. - dijo en un susurro Dumbledore a la lechuza, esta como contestacion, levanto el vuelo y empezo a dar una vuelta por el inmendo despacho, para despues volver a posarse en el hombro de Albus, este miro por primera vez la carata, para saber quien se la habia enviado.**

_**Para Albus Dumbledore**_

_**De Mario Muñoz**_

**Al leer esto, el directro de hogwarts decidio volver a sentarse en su silla, para leer deteninamente lacarta,ya que esta carta la estaba esperando, para que su amigo le diera una explicacion, de por que le pidio que acogiera a las señoritas Sandos y Tuanec y los señoritos Gora y Gonder. Abrio la carata con mucho cuidado, ya que temia lo que podia poner en esa carta.**

**_Querido Albus: _**

**_Hace tiempor que no nos vemos y no tenemos noticias el uno_**

**_del otro, bueno en mi anterior carta no pude explicarte el_**

**_por que te pedia que aceptaras a mis alumnos, no te puedo decir _**

**_de donde son ni donde han estudiado, solo te pido que los trates _**

**_con cariño y paciencia, ya que son rebeldes, como cualquier joven_**

**_de hoy en dia, te pido que los cuides como si se tratase de los_**

**_mayores tesoros de universo, por que aunque ahora no te des cuenta_**

**_son afortunadamente o desgraciandamente muy poderosos, pero necesitan_**

**_tiempo y mucha paciencia, de la que yo no dispongo, sipongo que estras muy liado _**

**_ahora mismo con todo el asunto de la familia Potter, pero estos chicos_**

**_no te daran problemas, de eso ya me e encargado yo, y si te los dan, no_**

**_dudes en comunicarmelo. Espero haberte repondido algunas preguntas _**

**_tuyas, peron o te puedo decir nada mas, solo te pido que los cuides y los_**

**_protegas. Me despido de tu viejo amigo, y por favor, confia en mi._**

**_Fdo: _**

**_Mario Muñoz_**

**Albus Dumbledore, termino de leer esta carta, no sabia por que decia que esos chicos eran poderos y reveldes, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Mario era un hombre de fiar, que daria su vida, por el bien del mundo, y aunque hubieran pasado muchos años, el sefuia siendo asi, lo sabia por que su letra decia que estaba desesperado, pero...¿por que?**

* * *

**Tres dias despues...**

**Clase De Encantamientos**

**- por fin, nos toca clase con tu padre, Harry, dicen , que sabe de lo que habla, y que se esplica muy bien - Comento Hermione entrando a la clase de encantamientos, junto con Ron y Harry.**

**- si, pero lo mejor de todo, es que dicen que sus clases son de las mas divertidas - dijo Ron**

**- si, es verdad¿me gustaria saber que hechizo nos va a enseñar? - Dijo Harry**

**- ¿por que lo dices? - dijo Hermy**

**- por que mi padre seria capaz de darnos clase los 50 mejores encantamientos para hacer la vida imposible a los Slytherin - contesto harry con una sonrisa**

**- eso estaria bien, incluso le deberian dar una medella si hace eso - comento Ron, imaginando los hechizos que sabria para hacer la vida imposible a sus enemigos.**

**Siguieron hablando hasta llegara sus sitios, aunque normalmente se sentaban en la ultima fila, no querian perderse detalle de nada, asi que se sentaron en 1º fila (N.A. yo tmb quiero asistirrrrr T-T). Al cabo de cinco minitos, aparario James Potter, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de vestir.(que se me cae la baba).**

**- Buenos dias alumnos, como habreis oido soy un profesor de lo mas divertido...pero no pienso permitir agresiones o insultos en mi clase - dijo en voz alta James para despues susurrar - a excapcion de los slytherin como si los matais.**

**Los que estaban en primera fila sonrieron ya que lo escucharon.**

**- Vamos a dar un hechizo bastante avanzado, vuestros profes de los cursos anteriores, eran desastrosos, a excapcion de Remus, pero solo enseña cosas normales, aqui aprendereis lo que de verdad el sigmificado de magia. (hizo una pausa) bien como comprobareis dentro de unos instantes...os rompereis la cabeza. Quiero queaprendais a resistir hechizos, con vuestra mente. Aunque solo creo que unas pocas perosnas lo consigan a medias no pasa nada chiquillos. Quiero que practiqueis de dos en dos el hechizo "Sauy du Kich" que sirve para que por ejemplo despretrificaros vosotros mismos, desacer hechizos como piernas gelatina...etc. Es un hechizo mental, vuestra pareja os hechizara y ta chan, a reirme yo un rato. - termino de explicar El profesor wapisimo James Potter.**

**Todos se quedaron extrañados, algunos dijeron ¿de que va?. Harry por su parte, se temia que su padre tramaba algo, pero que muy divertido.**

**empezaron a practicar, toda la hora y nada, solo consegiamos...nada.**

**James miraba la clase divertido como esperando algo.**

**- NO PUEDE SER QUE NO ME SALGA, ES IMPOSIBLE! - estallo Hermione harta de que no sucediera nada.**

**Ringggggg**

**- esta bien chicos, lo habeis hecho muy bien, menos tu señorita Grenger. Quiero que practiqueis y quiero 5 pergaminos del hechizo.**

* * *

**Despues de salir de clase, Hermione se fue a vete a saber donde como si fuera un tornado. Harry y Ron no hablaron en todo el camino.**

**Harry: No puede ser, aqui hay gato encerrad, si hermione no ha consegido hacer a la perfeccion el hechizo ¿quien lo va a conseguir? agggg. Menos mal que dentro de una semana hay quidich.**

* * *

SIENTO EL RETRASO YA QUE MI ORDENADOR HA MUERTO TENGO QUE IR A LA BIBLIOTECA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA YA SE QUE HE TARDADO SIGLOS Y QUE MEREZCO MORIR POR ESO PERO VOY A INTENTAR VENIR TODOS LOS DIAS, MENOS VIERNES, SABADOS Y DOMINGOS, QUE TENGO VIDA PROPIA JAJJAJA.

EN EL PROSIMO CAPITULO:

- EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES DE HARRY DE GUERRERIA XD

- HERMIONE DESCUBRE EL LADO GRACIOSILLO DE SU PROFESOR POTTER

- LILY SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA VIEJA AMIGA

- SIRIUS Y SNAPE TIENEN...(NO SE DICE)

- CONSEJOS DE JAMES Y SIRIUS

GRACIAS A TODOS Y NO OLVIDEIS LOS RR


End file.
